


The Wolf

by Pyreneese



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Both know L's going to die soon, M/M, Mentions of rough sex, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreneese/pseuds/Pyreneese
Summary: Light is reveling in his victory against L, but L knows this isn't goodbye.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So this popped in my head. I just think the song fits really well with Lawlight. It's called The Wolf by Phildel: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdBd_RDuCMc 
> 
> This is my first time trying out a songfic so hopefully it turns out well :D

**_And you once said I wish you dead, you sinner.  
_ _I_ _'ll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner._ **

Light's lips were on L's, soft and warm, still tasting like rainwater. Between the two of them was a maddening swirl of sweet and spice, enticing and drawing them closer. L would die today, and Light would rid the world of one of it's greatest sinners... a childish detective who would lie and hurt to try and trap a god. Not recognizing Kira's divinity was one of the greatest sins Light could imagine. L was dangerous... a wolf pretending to be some harmless, quirky creature.

One would devour the other, and Light intended to be the victor.

**_And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar  
_ _I'll leave with your head oh I'll leave you for dead, sire_ **

L tangled his fingers into Light's wet chestnut strands, feeling the soft hair and reveling in it. He kissed those lips again, a liar's lips. He could almost taste the Light that once was... a kind and honest soul who was nothing but a ghost now. L sighed, looking at Light with lidded eyes. Their hair still dripped from the rain outside, the little droplets falling to the floor and making quiet sounds. L looked around Light's face.

Even if he died, he'd have Kira's head.

**_You were sharp as a knife to get me_ **   
**_You were a wolf in the night to fetch me, back_ **

L couldn't help but admire Light. Such a cunning creature, the only one who could kill L. Light leaned forward, cupping L's face. He could almost pretend it was a gentle lover's embrace, but he knew the truth. He knew he was prey in Light's hand.

Light's lips curled.

**_The wishes I've made are too vicious to tell_ **   
**_Everyone knows I am going to hell  
And if it's true, I'll go there with you_ **

The dreams Light had had... what he would do to L if he could have his way. Light had made peace long ago that using the death note barred him from Heaven. He was a damned man walking. Even so, he'd never considered himself filthy, but L made him want to be filthy. And just for that, Light was sure he'd see L in Hell. He blinked when L pulled away.

He felt prickles of confusion, trying to decipher the detective's next moves.

**_And you once said I wish you dead, you sinner_ **   
**_I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner_ **   
**_And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar_ **   
**_I'll leave with your head oh I'll leave you for dead, sire._ **

"W-what are you doing?" Light stuttered out when L gently pressed a towel to his feet. The grip was soft yet firm, trapping yet almost tender.

"I thought I might help you out. You were busy drying yourself off anyway."

"Look, it's fine. You don't have to do that."

"I can give you a massage as well. It's the least I can do to atone for my sins." L looked down, adding 'sire' under his breath.

Light gaped and shuddered, looking up at the high ceiling. Just hearing those words made his pants tighten, his hips canting in need. It didn't matter if this was actual atonement, sarcasm, or a trap. Soon L would be nothing but a ghost roaming these halls. Light would have everything this man once did, would declare himself as the next L. A while ago, what L thought may have meant something. When he intruded into Light's home, surveilled him like prey. Yes. L was a dangerous wolf, but Light was the hunter. This act meant nothing.

**_I know, my way through the night to your door_ **   
**_You know, the blood that I'm owed is all yours_ **

The massage continued and soon they were back to kissing, the blood roaring through their bodies. L's fingers lingered on Light's foot and the kiss deepened, tongues intertwining, possessive yet simultaneously angry on both ends. It left their fingers pulsing, desire winning.

**_The wishes I've made are too vicious to tell_ **   
**_The devil already he knows me so well_ **   
**_And if it's true, I'll go there with you_ **

L growled softly. He knew Light must've had the same fantasies as him. Vicious, almost terrifyingly arousing thoughts that felt taboo even to his own mind. He pulled himself into Light's lap, kissing the other's neck... kissing the devil's neck. Not a single true word had been passed between them, yet L felt like no one had known him more intimately before. He would follow Light when he died, like a true ghost. In the walls, through his successors. And then he'd ultimately go to Hell with Light. They were bound. He gasped when Light turned them, the floor meeting his back.

**_And you once said I wish you dead you sinner_ **   
**_I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner_ **

They starved for the other, biting and sucking skin, battling to get the high ground and consume, tasting blood but not sure who it was from. They weren't lovers. Just beasts.

**_And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar_ **   
**_I'll leave with your head oh I'll leave you for dead, sire._ **

It was almost a shame. They were addicted to each other. To each others' sins and lies. To the other's taste, sounds and smells, both wanting to devour. Always to devour. L yelped when Light roughly held his head down against the cold concrete, the pressure straddling the line between pain and pleasure as Light mounted him.

 **_And you_ _once said,_ ** **_I wish you dead you sinner_ **

L moaned, his forehead a sheen of sweat. He pressed himself closer to the most prolific mass-murderer to ever exist. The ultimate sinner.

**_I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner_ **

Light made good on his desires. All of them. The death note, devouring L, making him beg and writhe.

**_And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar_ **

Light gasped, throwing his head back as his orgasm slammed through him, making the world crackle and pop. He collapsed on top of L, breathing heavily. Soon there'd be no more L, just a figment of Light's memory.

L wrapped his arms around Light's back, nuzzling into the crook of the other's shoulder. Kira might have delusions of grandeur and godhood, but L knew the truth. Light Yagami was a human being.

All humans died.

He pressed Light's face against his skin, keeping them still, Light still buried inside him. L's eyes went up, just listening to the rain.

This wasn't goodbye.

It was simply 'see you later'.

**_I'll leave with your head oh I'll leave you for dead, sire._ **


End file.
